Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motorcycle tire that exhibits both wet performance and handling performance.
Description of Background Art
Laid-open Japanese Patent Publication No. 2012-176680 describes a motorcycle tire with an improved land ratio in the tread portion. In the motorcycle tire, the land ratio in each of the multiple divided regions of the tread portion is set within a range of 70˜90%. The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.